A battery using an electrochemical reaction includes a safety valve in case of high pressure of the inside gas, and a fuse in case of high temperature.
Patent Literature 1 describes examples of a power supply device that has a plurality of batteries each having a safety valve in a case. In one example, each of the batteries has a safety valve at the bottom end, a battery chamber is provided on the top side in the case, and a duct chamber is provided on the bottom side in the case. In the other example, each of the batteries has a safety valve at the top end, a battery chamber is provided on the bottom side in the case, and a duct chamber is provided on the top side in the case.